Neither Snow Nor Rain Nor Heat Nor Gloom
by LuxeLady101
Summary: Lou is expecting her and Kid's first child as a storm hits the Station.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Rider coming!"

Louise McCloud, Lou to those who knew her well, swung her feet to the side of the bed, cursing her slow movements, feeling contrite as soon as her eyes focused on the reason for her awkwardness. Always having been slender and agile, the nine-month bulk of her stomach and not seeing her toes was still an adjustment, not to mention the restricted activity Dr. Barnes had ordered the week before. It was this restriction that found her waking from a nap in the middle of a Tuesday afternoon, something that had previously been unheard of for one of The Pony Expresses best riders.

With care and a firm grip, Lou guided her way down the stairs, sighing when she and her heavy burden made it safely, her hand unconsciously going to rub the ache in the small of her back while the other rubbed her abdomen. Step by step she made it to the door, trying to quicken when she heard the horses moving outside.

Throwing open the door in her natural way, she quickly shielded her doe brown eyes from the high Nebraska sun. Looking around the Pony Express Station that was her home, she caught a horse being led into the barn, her heart sinking when she realized it wasn't a paint.

"Louise McCloud!" she was in trouble. Feeling like a small child she quickly sought the porch swing, watching as an angry Rachel Dunne, the Station Mistress, walked towards her in determined strides. 'What are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed." Rachel pushed the strands of blond hair out of the way so she could give Lou a hard glare. "Kid would have a fit knowing you're up and about."

"That's why I'm up Rachel, I thought it was Kid coming into the yard." The Kid they spoke of was Lou's husband of one year; he was also a Pony Express Rider, this title having led him to have to leave his very pregnant wife to make a special Army run four days before. It was a long and dangerous trail and Kid had declined to go, not for lack of courage, but knowing that his wife's time drew near. Unfortunately for Kid, it was that very wife who had reminded him that he was the only rider available, everyone else scheduled with runs. They had argued, Lou's stubborn streak insisting that she would be fine, the baby not due for three more weeks. She had promised him that she would not deliver the baby while he was gone and that she would obey Doctor's orders, Kid had argued back that she couldn't control the first and he knew her well enough to know she would disregard the second. It was only Rachel's assurance and promise that she would make sure Lou took it easy that had caused him to mount his faithful paint Katy and literally ride off into the sunset.

"Lou's mind returned to the present as she watched the barn door open, not to reveal her husband, but William F. Cody. The blond-haired man slowly walked over to the women, his bowed legs shaky and clothes dusty from the 3 day ride he had just been on. He was tired and hungry, but his sense of humor was never lost, he eyed her stomach with a twinkle in his eye "Still haven't popped yet huh Lou?"

"His question was met with a steely gaze. He was brave to smile from his position by the steps, but he had learned the week before that it was best not to step within range of her arms. Cody and the other riders loved Lou dearly, but all had learned in their time together to watch out for her temper, it was especially true now with the mood swings of her pregnancy, his eye still smarting from the week before when he had compared her walk to the waddle of a duck.

Rachel moved her hands to her waist as she said his name in warning, "Cody". He just grinned broader at her admonishment. In truth all the station's occupants, Cody included, were excited to greet the newest member of the adopted family and had lost patience with waiting for He/She to make an appearance. Rachel moved her attention back to Lou, knowing that as much as she tried there was no stopping what would and could come out of Cody's mouth. She sat next to the young woman and put her arm around Lou's slight shoulders, Rachel was still surprised that Lou's body was able to carry the weight of her baby. Doc Barnes, the town of Sweetwater's only physician, shared his concern with Rachel only the day before that he feared for Lou's ability to deliver what seemed to be such a large baby when she was such a small woman, wiry or not. Rachel had chosen to keep those concerns to herself, no need worrying the already nervous mother or the Express Riders who had adopted her as a sister.

Rachel was brave, "Lou we should really get you back to bed." The glare she received was not unexpected and she hid the smile that came to her face, appreciating that no matter the circumstances Lou would always be Lou. Rachel waived Cody over, fortunately he had caught the silent command and held out his hand to Lou, "Here, I'll help you up." Lou's glare changed directions and a whine came to her voice, "I don't want to be cooped up anymore, can't I at least have dinner with y'all."

Doe eyes pleaded, first looking to Cody and then to Rachel. Rachel sighed deeply, giving in "Cody help Lou over to the bunk house, I'll be over directly to put dinner on the table." Lou grinned, happy for a reprieve from the four walls of her bedroom. "But then it's right back to bed with you." Lou nodded, happy in the small victory.

Lou gripped Cody's buck skinned sleeve tightly as he helped her down the steps, uncommonly gentle in his care of her. It was a Cody she wasn't used to; their relationship was normally comparable to one of an older brother to a younger sister. Although the bunk house stood only a few yards from the house Kid, Lou, and Rachel shared, it seemed to take forever to come to, Cody's steps having slowed to match Lou's burdened gate. A strong gust of wind took both their eyes to the sky, causing Cody to comment "Storms moving in."

Lou looked to him in confusion, "I see a bright blue sky." She followed his hand as he lifted to point at the horizon, "Look at those clouds, you can see the lightening hitting." He was right, squinting her eyes she could see the illuminated strikes and could feel the pick up in the wind, the air feeling heavy all of a sudden. Looking back she realized that she had to squint less to see, the storm was fast moving. He guided her through the door, "Here Lou, you get settled for dinner. I'm going to see if Teaspoon needs help getting things done before it hits." Lou was surprised, Cody was not known to be one of initiative when it came to chores. As the door closed on his retreat she had a new respect for him, knowing that when the responsibility was laid, his shoulders would meet the challenge.

Teaspoon, not only Station Master but the Rider's father figure, met Cody in the yard. He had also noticed the storm pushing away their blue sky and cursed having only Cody available to get the Station prepared. It was rare for all of his boys to be out on runs but the coming war between states was causing more and more urgent messages and dispatches to be delivered from one side of the country to the other. The dust started to fly as the winds picked up, he held his weathered black hat tightly to his head, "Well Cody you know what to do." Both men moved about the station, criss crossing Rachel as she took dinner to the bunk house. Once everything was as set as it could be, the two men met on the porch of the old bunk house. They stopped to watch as the storm started to unleash its fury over them, rain pelting the ground in hard sheets.

Teaspoon held out his weathered hand to feel some of the drops, "Well Cody, I think we're in for a doozy."


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to THANK everyone for reading, following and reviewing my story. I have also appreciated the emails of support! My goal is to finish the story in the next week as the words are finally flowing again. Best wishes to all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Riders or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

Green. The color struck out at Buck Cross as he sat at the edge of the Station yard, the hair on his arms standing with the eeriness of the weather. His horse shifted beneath him, nervously pawing the ground, trying to pull against his expertly held reins. A movement in the distance caught both their senses. Buck's dark hawk eyes focused as the world around him paused, all of nature bending to the same point as a funnel seemingly dropped right from the sky, spinning and kicking up fury on the prairie floor.

Cursing under his breath, he kicked the panicking horse into action, his long black hair flying behind him as his black hat blew off his head. He held tight to the reins, fighting the horse's want to flee. Buck didn't take the time to tie him up as he leapt from the horse's back and blew open the bunk house door, the wind helping the bang that surprised the four occupants inside.

Time dire, he started towards Lou as he shouted "Twister headed this way." Teaspoon having been on edge from the start of the storm wasted no time in acting. He grabbed Rachel's arm in a fluid motion, quickly relieving her of the dishes she had started to clear. "To the barn" he commanded. Seeing Buck and Cody on each side of Lou, he led Rachel into pelts of hail, running as fast as they could to the barn.

Lou awkwardly moved under the helpful hands of Cody and Buck, time moving too fast for worry to set in. The world beyond the doorway had darkened, the barn visible only moments before having disappeared behind a swirling rage. "We aren't going to make it!" Buck screamed to be heard over the deafening sound of the tornado. Swiftly he and Cody moved Lou towards the corner. Cody pulled a mattress over them as they tucked Lou beneath them, protecting her with their bodies.

Time stopped, moving in a surreal way. They felt the moment it hit, coming as an enemy against them. Suction pulled against the mattress, Cody and Buck gripping with mights they didn't know they had, finger nails ripping in effort. Lou's screams barely registered to ears popping in pressure. A large thump of impact pushed them further into their sanctuary.

As soon as it came it went, leaving pounding hearts in its wake. It took Buck a moment to realize that they were trapped, a weight pushing against the mattress, the ceiling slanted over them precariously. It made a small hut of sorts, but cozy it was not. "You boys okay?" Lou's voice was soft, laced with shock. Buck reached out to clasp her hand, "I'm okay, how about you?"

She shifted to ease the aches of her body, the ache in her back having grown worse in the tight fit of their corner. "I'm ok, just a bit shaky. Can you help me up?"

"I'm fine if anybody cares," Cody's agitated voice reached out in the darkness. "Your concern is touching."

Buck ignored him as he answered Lou, "Sorry Lou, but we're kind of stuck, no standing room." His eyes had adjusted enough to see the grimace on her face. "You sure you're okay? The baby?" She nodded, biting her lip between her teeth. She adjusted her position again trying to find comfort. Cody moved as much as he could to afford more space for her, but being tall and broad there wasn't much space to offer. Buck tried to do the same, both uncomfortable in their hunches.

Cody assessed the situation, "Well Teaspoon said it was going to be a doozy." There were snorts between the other two. "So the question is, how do we get ourselves out?"

All three looked around, squinting in the dark to see any point of release. The walls to their backs were solid, the mattress wouldn't give to whatever held it in place and there was no pushing the collapsed ceiling from them. Although no one would speak it, they knew it would be a long while breathing the same air.

Cody and Buck continued to evaluate the situation, whispering and trying ideas between them. Lou watched and felt the shock wear away as rain began outside their shelter become prison, pounding in reality of the day. The shake surprised her not one normally rattled, but the streaking pain in her stomach and the rush of fluid into her gown terrified her.

As their relationship went, Cody and Buck had started arguing out their strategy, overwhelming the small space. Lou gasped against the pain, helpless to ease it. "Buck...Cody..." they were oblivious to her plight being focused on insulting one another.

Pain stressed her voice, "Boys!" The harsh sound caught their attention. Sweat had formed and a deep ache settled amongst the discomfort of soiled clothing.

"What?" They spoke in unison, distracted.

"My water just broke." Their blank stares drove her to madness, screeching "My baby is coming!"

Eyes grew larger, tongues dried, stomachs fell. Cody was the first to speak, his face panicked, backing up as far as he could from her "Now just wait a minute!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

For a moment Buck couldn't decide who was in worse shape. In the dim light he could see the obvious discomfort that Lou was in as she seemed to brace every muscle against the contraction of her body, Cody on the other hand was panting as if he was fighting for his last breadth. Lou's words had brought panic to Buck as well, but a life of survival had long ago taught Buck to keep his in check.

Cody finally found his voice, "Are you sure Lou?" He breathed a little deeper, the pants starting to dissipate as his hopes took over. "You had a bad scare and we were jostled pretty good, maybe it's just that?" Even to his own ears he knew he sounded ridiculous, but hope pressed forth.

"Cody..." Buck started. His warning was cut short by Lou's sobs, a sound almost as shocking as the announcement she had just made. In the years they had worked and bunked together, he could never remember Lou McCloud openly crying.

"Ahh Lou," Cody moved as close as he could in the cramped space, pulling Lou awkwardly into his arms. "I didn't mean to make you cry." He smoothed back her brown hair and pressed a brotherly kiss to her forehead, "Don't worry we'll find a way out long before the baby arrives." Lou nodded her head, grabbing tightly to his shirt as another pain knifed through her.

Lou crying. Cody consoling. In that moment Buck felt he had seen it all until it dawned on him that of the three he had the most experience with delivery and that it could result in him seeing a whole lot more before the day was done. That thought in mind, desperation pushed him to find a way out.

Buck moved cautiously not wanting to upset Lou and went again at the mattress, hoping they had missed a weakness in their initial haste. There was no give. He moved to the corner walls hoping one of the boards might break way but found he didn't have the leverage. Once again, he was forced to acknowledge, with falling heart, that they were stuck.

Lou's keen eyes, even in pain, hadn't missed Bucks actions as subtle as he tried to be. "We're not getting out are we?" Tears brimmed her eyes. Lou felt Cody pull her closer and Buck grabbed her hand, squeezing, knowing he didn't have the right words. Buck felt his hand squeezed into a vice as Lou's pain increased. "How close together are they getting?"

Before Lou could answer, they heard a faint call from beyond the walls of the confine. Buck stood, yelling "Teaspoon!" The voice came closer through the rain, "Teaspoon!"

"Lou, Boys!" Buck felt relief surge through him, Teaspoon always had a plan. "Is everyone okay?" Lou's scream answered the question. Buck turned to see her clutching Cody's shirt, practically ripping the fabric in her agony. The blonde was trying to fend her hands with no success. "Um Lou...Lou my shirt." She pulled tighter as the pain ripped through her, Cody sighed as a tear rent the air.

Buck returned his attentio to Teaspoon who now sounded to be on the other side of the wall, "Buck what's going on? Is everyone ok?" As gruff as the older man tried to be, Buck couldn't mistake the worry in his voice. "We're okay Teaspoon," he scoffed at himself, okay? Things definitely weren't okay, "But we're stuck and ... and ..." Buck didn't want to say it and make it even more real than it already was. "Lou's in labor."

Teaspoon swore. "I'll get Rachel." Even though a wall would still separate them, the fact that Rachel would soon be there comforted Buck's nerves. Together Teaspoon and Rachel always knew what to do. He turned to look at Lou, who was now digging her nails into Cody's chest, much to Cody's agony. "Lou...Lou..." He pled again, trying to move her hands. At another point in time, Buck knew that this was going to be a funny memory for them all, right now reality was preventing the humor that would later be seen.

"Buck ..." Rachel's voice rang through the wall, he could hear the worry etched in her voice.

"Rachel, Lou's in labor..." he cut right to the quick.

"Teaspoon told me," he could tell she moved closer to the wall, trying to get as close to her Lou as possible. "Stuff is blown everywhere, but he's trying to find something to pry the plank away." Teaspoon always has a plan, Buck felt more calm. "Lou," Rachel called out louder hoping to be heard over the rain and the scream the young woman had just let out. "Lou, everything is going to be okay." Sweat and tears were pouring down Lou's face, he could see the pain written on her body and knew the pains were coming closer and closer now. Her grip had moved to Cody's hand, his fingers were white but Cody stayed strong by his friends side, encouraging her to breath as he wiped sweat from her pale face using the shirt she had shredded only moments ago.

"I want Kid," Lou sobbed out. Life had long ago taught Lou to live in reality, but in that moment she let herself believe that he would make it in time. "I know Lou, I do too." Even through the haze that the pain had become, she couldn't help but laugh at Cody. "It would be his hand being broken and not mine." A contraction hit and she squeezed tighter. "Oh God, not again."

Doe eyes met blue, "Cody, I need to push." He had sat through tears, sweat, a ripped shirt and possibly broken hand but knew that he had reached a moment that was out of his capability. "Ummm Buck, we could use your help here."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lou's body reacted as nature created it to, her instincts telling her it was time to make introductions to her child. Cody, in his support role, had moved behind her, giving greater comfort and solidity to her back. Seeing Buck crouched at her hem brought a pause and panic in this step of friendship, even while knowing there was no one else she tried to scoot away. "I can wait for the Doctor," her breathing became harder. "And Kid..." She braced into Cody against a contraction as she felt Buck ignore her. She knew that there was no stopping, but sensibility had left with the swirl of the tornado.

"Lou," Bucks voice was kind, slightly bemused, and overall firm. "You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met and you have passed that to this kid because nothing you do is keeping him from coming." She knew he was right and braced herself. Cody reluctantly gave her his hand, "Okay Lou, lets do this." She gave him a wan smile and held his hand with a strength she didn't know she had.

"Push Lou," she bore down, a scream ripping from her lips. Buck shut his ears to her cries and focused on his memory of months before when he had had to help an abandoned widow birth her baby. He had entered Bucks arms healthy and he was determined to make sure Lou's Baby did the same, but he could tell there was a problem, where he should see a head he saw the glimpse of a foot.

Lou felt like her body was being ripped apart. She panted heavily leaning back against Cody's shoulder, never more grateful for his presence in her life. She pushed again, screaming, crying, ready to beg for relief. "Buck," Cody didn't realize the desperation in his voice. "What's going on down there?" He didn't like seeing Lou in pain and he certainly didn't like feeling pain himself, he tried to loosen her grip.

Buck paid him no mind, calling instead, "Rachel, the baby's turned!" For a moment he could imagine her leaning against the remaining walls of the bunk house, head slicked by rain, worrying over them all. It took a moment for her voice to return, "Your going to have to turn it or help him come through."

"It could be a she," Buck didn't know how Lou had any strength to speak. "You keep calling it a boy." Her eyes were lit with irritation. "Oh God, it hurts so bad I just want him out!" Neither Buck or Cody took the moment to point out she had also referred to the baby as a boy.

Rachel's words of encouragement and Teaspoon starting to work on their release became background noise to the three as Lou pushed harder and Buck helped ease the baby's way to the world. "It is a boy!" Buck laughed looking at the infant in his arms. Pulling his vest, for lack of anything better, wrapped the baby as best he could and handed him to the eager arms of his mother, relief easing its way into his body.

Cody couldn't believe the change in Lou, where only a moment before she had been screaming in pain, now she was enamored with the little boy in her arms. Tears still fell, and all looked liked hell, but for a moment the three, now four, were spell bound in the moment of love, friendship, and new life. Lou looked at both Cody and Buck using her free hand to give a squeeze to both of theirs, making Cody's lighter than Buck's. Both felt the gratitude she couldn't put into words.

The outside interrupted their world as Teaspoon tore one of the wall boards away. It was barely moved before Rachel's head poked in. "Is Lou okay? The baby?" Buck moved so Lou could be in her line of vision. Her eyes went from frantic to joy in one blink. "Oh Lou..." she pushed in further, reaching a gentle hand to touch the baby's little hand, but careful to keep her sodden clothes from soaking into Lou. Lou gave her a radiant smile, "Its a boy Rachel."

Teaspoon looked on from the entrance he had made, rain pouring over his black hat, "Congratulations Lou," The younger woman looked up to the man she viewed as a father, hearing the emotion in his voice. "You and Kid are very lucky."

Lou turned her radiant smile to him before leaning her head back. "Oh no," her eyes shut. "Kids going to kill me," they were all confused. "I promised not to have the baby before he got back." They all laughed, Cody responding, soft voiced, well looking at the bundle in her arms "I think he will forgive you this time."

Always a man of action, Teaspoon started directing. Soon Lou and the baby were moved, bathed, and settled in the house under Rachel's care. Buck, Cody, and Teaspoon were washed and settled into dry clothing that fortunately had not been disturbed from Rachel's laundry pile. With the destruction of the bunk house and half the barn, it was decided they would sleep in Rachel's house for the night.

With the house settled, exhaustion took over and eyes closed to sleep, opening only a moment later to the sound of an infants cries. Teaspoon, crept his way to Lou and Kids room, finding it propped open for Rachel's ears if help was needed. Lou looked exhausted but maintained her joy over her son, even so dark circles had formed and eyelids were heavy. Teaspoon came in and held out his arms, "You mind if I take him Lou? I'll walk with him to try to get him to sleep again. Looks like you could use some too" As any new mother would, she showed reluctance to hand the baby over but even as she did her eyes became heavier. "Here Little Boy, go to Grandpa." Teaspoon felt his heart swell, taking the baby carefully he leaned and gave Lou a soft kiss as she fell into sleep.

Teaspoon had just reached the bottom step with their tiny newcomer when he heard Buck call out, "Rider coming." Buck and a reluctant Cody moved to Rachel's porch, ready to greet whoever was riding in. Teaspoon tucked the blanket tighter around his small charge and started to follow through the door.

Having ridden through the town of Sweet Water and seeing the destruction of the storm, Kid had raced Katy as fast as he could to Lou. Seeing first the barn and bunk house, fear pumped into his veins. "Oh my God, Lou!" He didn't even remember leaving Katy's back as he started to race to the still standing house, another yell forming on his lips. Buck and Cody caught him, "Kid calm down. Lou is fine." Kid pushed against them again before the words registered, "She's Okay? The tornado..." He turned to the rubble, his stress dissipating knowing his wife was okay.

"Kid..." he turned to Teaspoon's voice and the grins of Cody and Buck. He felt confusion as Teaspoon handed him a blanket. Realizing that it had weight to it, he looked down and met blue eyes, cloudier, but matching his own. "We have a new member of the family." No words could form as Kid held his firstborn. He felt the good natured smacks of congratulations, but stood in awe. Tears came to his eyes as he pulled back the blanket to count fingers and toes, suddenly he worried again, his eyes shot up to his companions, "Lou, you said she's..." Teaspoon held up his hand, "she's fine, just exhausted, I took this little guy so she could get some sleep."

A son. Kids heart swelled further. Truly he had not preferred a boy or a girl, just that they were healthy, but now he could look forward to getting to know his little boy. He tucked the blanket tight again and walked towards the house, once entered, he slowly made his way up the stairs, knowing he need to share a moment with his wife.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The only thing that could tear his eyes from his son was his wife. Even though the strain of the day showed in her sleep, she still had never looked more beautiful to him. Their creation stirred and Kid could see Lou trying to raise her heavy lids, crouching beside her, his boy settled securely in one arm he reached his other to lightly caress the hair from her face.

"Kid," her voice was exhausted, but a smile still spread. Lou had never seen a more incredible sight than her husband holding their child. He looked so tiny against Kids built frame, little fingers wrapped slightly around larger. "Isn't he perfect Kid?" Their eyes met, feeling a bond stronger than when he had rode out only a few days before, "That he is Lou."

Hearing a fuss Lou reached for he son, Kid leaned and gently guided him into her arms, Pausing a moment in the embrace he gave her a soft kiss. "Thank you Lou." She beamed and held her child to her chest, awkward in the new role. The bed dipped as Kid carefully sat beside her, reluctant to have any distance between him and his family.

"You know Lou," his voice took a tone of mock sternness, waiting to continue until she looked up at him. "If I recall right" he slipped his arm behind her "and I'm pretty sure I do, you promised he wouldn't be here before I got home." He flashed the grin she adored and he watched her roll her brown eyes, the sass that defined Lou coming out. "If I wasn't holding our son I would punch you." Kid laughed softly and brushed the light brown hair on the baby's head, reveling in the softness. Lou snuggled closer enjoying the warmth and strength of her husband and the weight of her son in her arms.

Kid wanted Lou to get her rest, but couldn't help but ask "So what are we going to name him?" They looked down together as the baby's eyes closed, seemingly content. Lou spoke, "I know just what it should be."

"...and then we delivered the Baby."

James Butler Hickock, Jimmy to the Riders, stared Cody down from over his coffee cup. He had barely entered Rachel's parlor, muttering over the destruction of the Station and the work that was needed, when Cody had pounced on his fresh ears to regale him with the story of the previous day's events. Knowing that Cody fancied himself a future author and had a tendency to to glorify details, Jimmy had to question "You delivered the Baby?"

Overhearing Jimmys question on his way through with a bundle of wood, Buck stopped with a glare "You delivered the Baby." It was an accusation not a question. Cody reddened, "Well I was there..." Bucks stare was heavy, Jimmy couldn't help but laugh as he watched the scene. "I helped Lou push and held her hand and stuff."

Teaspoon walked in, Rachel behind him, as the bickering between the Riders heated. He leaned against the door frame, sipping his coffee, arching an eyebrow he looked at Rachel with a grin, "Isn't it nice to have them home." Rachel laughed, finally stepping in to intervene when Jimmy threw a pillow towards Cody, Cody ducked and it hit a vase instead. Jimmy had the sense to look sheepish as the Station Mistress turned angry eyes to him, he tipped his head of shoulder length brown hair and gave her what he hoped was his winning smile "Sorry Rachel."

She was stopped in her admonishment by the appearance of three more. Kid carefully stepped from the stairs, carrying Lou who held the baby in her arms. Jimmy quickly left his spot on the sofa so Kid could lay her down. Kid straightened and felt Rachel's wrathful eyes on him as she spoke to Lou, "What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting." Kid held up his hands in surrender, "I told her the same but you know how she is."

Lou beamed, unconcerned by their bluster. "I heard everyone down here, I just couldn't stand to be cooped up anymore, especially when there's introductions to be made." They all moved towards her, eager to see the baby better. Jimmy was closest and Lou extended the bundle to him. Jimmy surprised, hesitated for a moment to wipe his hands on his pants and then carefully took him. worried that he would accidentally drop the baby, he found the closest chair to sit in. Staring at the tiny face, he saw a perfect mixture of his two best friends, and although he would never admit it the eyes that looked over at the proud parents were misty as he spoke a simple "Congratulations."

Lou's eyes sparkled as she looked from Jimmy to Buck and Cody, ready for their reaction "Jimmy Hickock meet William Cross McCloud." Two sets of stunned eyes turned to her and Kid. Buck found his voice first, "You named him after us?" There was no mistaking the water forming in his eyes, but of course none spoke of it. Cody, always one uncomfortable with the emotional, blinked away his own tears as he elbowed Buck, "Of course they did, Williams a fine name." Laughter rang in the room.

Kid approached the two men and pulled them into an uncharacteristic hug, "There was no other name more perfect." He turned to gaze first at Lou who watched as their son was carefully passed from Jimmy to Rachel and then at little William, whose hands moved wildly at his unfocused vision. He turned back to them, squeezing their still held arms for emphasis, "Thank You for what you did for my family." There eyes met in an acknowledgment that only friendship can bring. Breaking apart, Cody proclaiming it was his turn to hold William, Buck with a different idea. Kid smiled as he returned to Lou's side, she scooted to make room for him on the sofa, watching as William received the love of their patchwork family. Kid couldn't help but think what a perfect family it was.

The End


	6. Chapter 6

This is only the second story I have posted on FanFiction and the first that I have finished so I wanted to say Thank You so much for reading and a special Thank You for all of the reviews. The feed back has been so motivating and greatly appreciated.


End file.
